Mimi's Reality
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, MimAto. Mimi rambles about things in her life.


**MIMI'S REALITY**written by K-chan 

**Trolls**

Trolls are such ugly-- no, hideous creatures! They're not the greatest villains but perfect nuisance to the hero. That is just their jobs: to irritate you to no end. I remember them from fairy tale books mother used to read to me when I was a child. I hated them for their ugliness, but moreso for their annoying mischief that only hindered the hero's adventure.

They never go away!

My childhood trolls were in books, but my current trolls are now in the form of internet ignorant fools who do not know a thing about useful criticism.

I am currently a chef, very popular with the young, single adults, with my own television cooking show. Although my passion has changed from clothing and fashion to cooking, I have a soft spot for writing. You could say it's a sort of hobby. I admit I'm still an amateur, but surprisingly, there are a few people who have taken a liking to my stories.

And then... there are the trolls.

"I wish these idiots would at least know how to spell," I grumbled, scrolling through my emails. "I don't even know why they bother to even read my stuff if they don't like who I'm writing about." I sighed and grabbed the coffee mug on the table. This was Sunday morning, my day off to relax and spend time with my boyfriend.

Speaking of my boyfriend, he is sitting right across from me, doing the bills. We've been dating for over a year now, and we decided living together would be the next step in our relationship. It is the modern times now, so a couple living under the same roof before marriage is nothing unusual. Besides, my condominium in New York City was very nice, and before he moved in, he was over here 80 of the time instead of his small apartment he shared with an old college classmate.

"Hun, you know you get the bad with the good," he said to me, but his gorgeous, blue eyes were skimming over a piece of paper. He used to be a musician back home, with a band and all. Even though he stopped playing for a few years now, music was still his greatest passion (after me of course). And now, he works for one of the top magazine companies in the nation, with his expertise in music and entertainment.

"Yes, but couldn't my bad come with some brains!" I pouted, "I mean, they could at least show some sort of intellgience in their reviews." He laughed, understanding my situation because he too came across such people in his work.

I opened up an old email review and read it aloud to him, "'Moemi dicc riderz' -- what the hell is this? At least this person spelled Moemi's name right."

Moemi is a character in my stories, loosely based off me. I write about adventures my friends and I had in our childhood back in Japan, and they're all in my stories, though names have been changed to protect them from... well, idiots I get in my email through reviews like the one I just read.

"This isn't the first time from this same person," I told him, "That's why I'm calling him, her, it, whatever a 'troll'. A selfish, ignorant, unintelligent troll, who can't take his, her, its own advice! Grrrr..." I had been so into cursing the wretched hypocrite that I hadn't noticed he had stopped doing the bills and was staring at me in silence.

"Did I ever tell you," he began, "how sexy you look when you're pissed off?"

I blinked at him. He gave me one of his godly trademark smirk before he reached over and closed my laptop. Then taking my hand, he kissed it and said, "How about we stop all this and get out of here? Take a stroll through Central Park, and may be get Mii-chan's favorite ice cream?"

"Yama-chan," I said his name softly and then threw my arms around his neck, embracing him so tightly, "my knight in shining armor!" He sure was just that, rescuing me from the stupid trolls!

* * *

**/ rant /** This piece is written towards a certain reviewer who obviously is either lazy or has no capability to leave a useful critique. If one does NOT like a certain couple, is it not apparent to NOT read the story then? Flames go no where -- it only shows how ignorant the person is.

This was not the first time I've run into this reviewer, but enough is enough. Have nothing helpful to say, then don't say it at all. This world doesn't need any more narrow-minded people, who only think their views are the ones that matter. **/ rant /**


End file.
